


A tiny bit of freedom in the sun

by Samstown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alby's beeing grumpy, Carrying, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown/pseuds/Samstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean it Newt. I’ll tie you down if I have to.”</p>
<p>Newts been sick, but is all better now. Alby's not convinced and Minho just enjoys the show. <br/>Sets somewhere before the first book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm a real sucker for sickfics, and Newt happens to be my latest fascination.<br/>Feel free to comment on any spelling or grammar mistakes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tiny bit of freedom in the sun

The afternoon in the glade was quiet and still. Seemed almost peaceful in the late sun.  
A small breeze swirling around the huts where Minho sat.  
He looked up when he saw Newt coming out from the biggest hut, walking towards where Minho sat. 

“Hey”

The blonde yawned and rubbed his eye, absentminded.  
He looked a little better then the last time Minho had seen him the day before, but were still pale.  
Dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn’t been sleeping for days. Thou that was exactly what he’d done. 

“Hey. Shouldn’t you be in bed? Alby will have a fit if he sees you up and about.”

Newt made a grimace at this, sitting down beside his friend, leaning his chin in his hand. 

“Let him. I just need some air…feeling better anyhow.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and after that they both fell quiet. Just sitting there, enjoying the sun and the calmness.

After maybe half an hour, a shadow loomed over them, making Newt open one eye, squinting. 

“Shunk…”

Alby stood in front of them, arms folded over his chest, a stern look on his face. 

“And what the hell are you doing up?”

“Just enjoying freedom a bit” 

Alby’s face was set in stone, not cracking the slightest from the joke. Newt sight. 

“I ain’t gonna fall over and die from some air ya know...”

Alby just shook his head, pointing to the cot. 

“I told you to rest up. I need you back on feet.”

“I am back on my feet. Fevers nearly gone to. Good as new.”

He grinned. Alby didn’t respond, only bent down and reached his hand. Newt closed his eyes instinctively when he saw it moving toward his face, and soon felt a cool palm against his forehead. Alby grunted, a stern look still on his face. He almost looked angry.

“No its not. You’re still hot like a fry pan.”

He pointed at the cot behind them again. 

“Go. And I don’t wanna see your skinny butt up from that bed until you’re completely fever free. You hear me?”

Newt rose from his seat, a sour look on his face, but he did look tired, on the brink of exhaustion. He turned to Minho 

“Well, it was nice spending time with you. Maybe I’ll see you again in a month or two, if this slinthead here decides I can take care of my self by then…”

Minho snickered, and the former runner begun to drag himself back to the cot, his limp slightly more visible because of his fatigue. 

“Maybe I’ll just sneak out through the window next time…” He mumbled, 

“Newt…” Alby said in a warning tone 

“Yeah, yeah…I know”

Alby didn’t let him go with his gaze 

“I mean it Newt. I’ll tie you down if I have to.”

“I’d love to see that..” The blonde muttered as he entered the cot to lie back down, and got out from eyesight from the other two gladers.  
When he was gone, Alby gave up a sigh 

“That stupid git…”

Minho couldn’t help smiling at his harsh tone. Seeing how much the stern Alby actually cared about his second in command. The leader of the glades looked at Minho. 

“What?”

“Nothing” Minho snickered 

“Just thinking about how cute it is that you care so much for him.”

“Shut your facehole Minho.”

Alby’s face was red when he stalked away, and Minho kept laughing long since he was gone. Then he closed his eyes against the sun again. 

It really was a nice day.


End file.
